Bokutachi no Unmei, Our Destiny
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: Project crossover event dari Skye Dash #TanabataChallenge : Di hari ultahnya yang ke 7, sang nona muda bertemu dengan pangerannya di koridor sekolah. Setelahnya, kejadian tak terduga terjalin. Warn: OC named Una...


**.**

 **.**

Kisah ini bermula dari hobi seorang gadis cilik berambut _pink_ bermata senada jamrud yang menyukai cerita dongeng tentang Putri Duyung.

Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Umurnya besok genap tujuh tahun.

Dan hebatnya, selama itu dirinya selalu dimanjakan oleh kekayaan orangtuanya meskipun kasih sayang mereka yang dipertaruhkan. Apapun yang Sakura kecil inginkan, pasti segera terpenuhi.

Tapi, gadis itu tidaklah manja seperti para putri konglomerat yang seumuran dengannya. Otaknya cerdas. Bahkan di usia empat tahun, Sakura sudah mampu merakit 160 _puzzle_ hanya dalam waktu setengah jam saja.

Tidak hanya itu, Sakura juga mampu melahap _novel-novel_ karya lama dan baru berbahasa Inggris dengan baik hanya dalam kurun waktu maksimal dua hingga tiga jam _per_ buku saat usianya mencapai enam tahun. Gadis manis itu memiliki empat _skills_ utama yang sempurna pada masing-masing tipenya. _Reading, Writing, Listening,_ dan _Speaking_.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Sakura tetaplah seorang anak-anak pada umumnya. Ia sangat menyukai cerita-cerita dongeng yang sering dibacakan oleh pelayan setianya, mengingat kedua orangtuanya lebih memilih kesibukan mereka daripada berada lama di sisi anak semata wayang mereka tersebut. Cerita yang paling digemari Sakura adalah mengenai seekor Putri Duyung yang bertemu seorang Pangeran tampan dan gagah berani.

 **.**

"Kuharap, Putri Duyung itu nyata." Ucap Sakura polos di pagi hari ulang tahunnya sembari meloncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur mewahnya.

"Saya rasa... mereka memang nyata karena mereka benar-benar ada, nona Sakura."

Salah satu pelayan setianya tersenyum, sementara mata Sakura berbinar cerah ketika ia menghentikan acara melompatnya di _trampolin_ dan menatap pria paruh baya tersebut. Rasa penasaran berlebih menggelitik pikirannya yang masih polos.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya nona. Saya dulu pernah bertemu dengan salah satunya sewaktu saya masih seumuran dengan nona."

" _Waaaahh_ ~ hebat! Apakah dia cantik?"

"Tentu saja, nona."

"Jadi... semua Putri Duyung itu cantik dong? _Ne_ ~ Una- _san_ , kalau aku cantik tidak?" Sakura kecil tersenyum manis, kedua telunjuknya ia arahkan ke pipinya.

Pelayan yang dipanggil Una tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian pergi ke arah almari dari kayu jati yang memiliki ukiran unik nan indah di setiap sisinya. Ia membuka pintunya dan mengambil seragam sekolah nona mudanya disana.

"Ayo nona Sakura, anda harus berangkat tepat waktu ke sekolah. Tuan dan nyonya juga sudah menunggu anda dibawah."

" _Un_ ~!"

Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi ditemani oleh Una, pelayan itu hanya bertugas mengawasi karena gadis cilik itulah yang mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Terlalu sempurna bagi anak-anak sepertinya.

Setelah selesai memakai baju seragamnya, Sakura bersiul kecil memandangi dirinya didalam cermin, sambil sesekali berputar _a la_ putri Raja. Ia terlihat begitu manis dan imut. Tak heran, Sakura sangat disukai oleh semuanya.

Persiapan selesai, Sakura dan Una kemudian cepat-cepat turun menuju ke ruang makan. Hanya ada tiga pelayan disana, biasanya lebih dari enam orang. _Well_... gadis berambut _pink_ itu tak peduli, semuanya dianggap setara olehnya. Mereka semua adalah keluarganya juga.

Sakura kali ini memilih untuk duduk menghadap peralatan dapur, kemudian mengenakan celemek makan khusus dan mulai memilih alat makannya. Ayah dan ibunya duduk berseberangan, sambil menatap anak semata wayang mereka yang tengah dilanda kebahagiaan.

"Sakura- _chan_..." ibunya memanggil.

"Iya _kaa -san_?" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Karena hari ini merupakan hari spesial untukmu dan kami berdua memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan dengan _yacht_."

"Jadi Saku- _chan_ hari ini harus bersenang-senang bersama sahabat Saku- _chan_ juga. Saku- _chan_ mau ditemani siapa?" tanya ayahnya.

" _Umm_..."

Sakura kecil terlihat lucu kalau sedang berpikir, pasti pipinya berubah warna menjadi _pink_ dan bola matanya bergerak-gerak ke samping kanan dan kiri secepat sehelai tisu tipis yang melayang terkena angin sepoi-sepoi.

Ia bingung, faktanya karena ia memiliki banyak teman. Namun, mereka hanya berteman karena hubungan finansial yang terjalin antar kedua orangtua. Jadi, Sakura memang tak memiliki teman yang 'spesial' sejak awal. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian di hari ulang tahunku ini, boleh?"

Ayah dan ibu Sakura tertegun, mungkin justru karena permintaan sederhana yang tak disangka-sangka dari sang anak. Karena sebelumnya, mereka berdua selalu saja absen menghadiri acara ulang tahun Sakura, melimpahkan urusan menyenangkan Sakura melalui Una dan hanya menyumbangkan banyak kado dari luar negeri.

"Baiklah sayang, kalau begitu kita pergi bersama." Ucap ayahnya.

"Ajak Una- _san_ dan semuanya di rumah ini juga dong, _tou-san_... _kaa-san_... boleh ya?"

Keduanya tersenyum, lalu mengizinkan semuanya ikut bersiap-siap dengan syarat bahwa Sakura harus menghabiskan sarapannya pagi ini terlebih dahulu tanpa ada sisa sedikitpun juga menyelesaikan sekolahnya tanpa bolos satu kalipun mata pelajaran hari ini. Sakura setuju dan mengangguk senang, lupa jika ada tomat ceri yang ia kurang sukai di atas piringnya.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi- _sensei_ dan Free! milik Ooji Kouji- _sensei_ & Nishiya Futoshi- _sensei_ , lalu _X-over_ ini persembahan dari kami sebagai KareshiKanojo.

 _ **Genre:**_ _Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy._

 _ **Rate:**_ T

 _ **Type:**_ _Oneshot only_.

 _ **Warning:**_ Ada dua POV, tapi paling banyak POV pencitraan Sakura yang mendominasi karena ia lah tokoh utamanya. Selebihnya, dalam cerita kami ini kemungkinan akan ditemui adanya _plot mainstream_ , EYD yang payah, terkesan maksa, OOC dan lain-lain jadi harap dimaklumi. _X-over_ ini kami buat untuk mengikuti _event_ dengan _hashtag #TanabataChallenge_ dari Skye Dash yang dimulai tanggal 7 Juli 2015 kemarin sampai tanggal 8 Agustus 2015 besok (kami selesai membuat _fic_ ini bertepatan tanggal 6 Agustus 2015, pukul 5.44 _am_ ).

 **.**

 _ **So please guys, if our prologue doesn't suit you well... you can click back to whenever you come before, and don't blame us if you still wanna continue read the story.**_

 **.**

 _ **WE HAVE ALREADY WARNED YOU!**_

* * *

 **.**

Beberapa mapel membuat Sakura terkantuk-kantuk, tapi syukurlah semua itu sudah diakhiri melalui deringan bel sekolah yang khas tanda pembubaran pembelajaran di sekolah. Sekolah Sakura memang _elite_ , terlihat dari desain arsitekturnya yang megah nan mewah. Tak lupa seragam siswa dan siswinya juga kalau dipandang dari dekat, akan ditemukan jahitan rapi dari benang emas pada _bolero vest_ dipadu bahan dasar sutra dan bahan lain yang mampu menyerap panas di tubuh.

"Syukurlah, sudah selesai."

Yamanaka Ino—salah satu sahabat Sakura yang bersurai kuning pucat—tengah meregangkan badannya, kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas. Ia tampak senang sekolah telah usai.

" _Ah_!"

Sakura dan Ino menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara, tempat dimana Hyuuga Hinata berdiam. Sepertinya gadis berambut pendek seleher berwarna _ungu_ — _indigo_ itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Ada apa, Hinata- _chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum manis, diikuti senyum pepso andalan milik Ino. Hinata menunduk malu.

"Kenapa malah diam?" tanya Ino tak sabaran.

"Sakura- _chan_... _umm_... _ano_... se-selamat ulang tahun."

Rona di kedua pipi Hinata sudah tak mampu ia bendung, akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya pada Sakura. Wajahnya kemudian menunduk, sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya yang disatukan. Ino yang terdiam sambil menghadap langit-langit sekolah, kini menubrukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya.

" _Wah_ iya! Kenapa aku sampai lupa ya? Selamat ulang tahun ya, Sakura- _chan_."

"Terimakasih, Hinata- _chan_... Ino- _chan_... ya sudah, aku duluan ya. Aku buru-buru."

Belum sempat dua orang sahabatnya di kelas itu mengajukan pertanyaan kenapa seolah Sakura dikejar hantu, ia sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kelas. Gadis itu berlari melalui koridor sekolah yang berkelok-kelok sebelum mencapai gerbang utama.

Sakura tak bisa mengendalikan diri, ia terlalu senang mengingat janji ayahnya tadi pagi. Sampai-sampai ketika berbelok ke kiri di tikungan koridor, ia menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh. Keduanya mengaduh.

"Sakit..."

"Ma-maaf!"

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah anak yang telah ditabraknya. Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan surai hijau kekuningan dan bola mata teduh berwarna hijau muda. Satu kata yang terbersit di benak Sakura kala itu. Tampan.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, kamu tidak apa-apa?" anak itu terlihat khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng tegas kemudian memberikan senyuman palsu terbaiknya.

"Tenang saja, aku kuat kok. _Ah_ ya, salam kenal. Aku Haruno Sakura, dari kelas 1-D."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang tak lama langsung disambut hangat. Senyuman anak laki-laki didepannya sungguh sangat menawan, hingga ada degupan-degupan kecil yang mengusik dada Sakura.

"Namaku Tachibana Makoto. Aku baru disini. Salam kenal, Haruno- _san_."

"Sa-ku-ra!"

" _Eh_?"

"Panggil aku Sakura saja, aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu. Lebih simpel."

"Baiklah, Sakura- _san_. Kalau begitu, tolong panggil aku Makoto juga."

" _Un_ ~! Tapi... panggilnya pakai embel-embel – _chan_ saja ya." Pinta Sakura.

Perkenalan itu sangatlah singkat, namun takkan Sakura sangka bahwa hal tersebut akan menjadi kunci menuju insiden panjang tak terduga. Begitu pula dengan Makoto, yang tak menyangka bahwa pertemuan kecil ini akan menyeretnya bersama Sakura lebih jauh.

" _Umm_... Makoto- _kun_? Bolehkah kupanggil begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura- _chan_. Ada apa?"

"Maukah hari ini menemaniku jalan-jalan? _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mengajakku berlibur ke pantai dan berlayar."

Senyuman di wajah Makoto meredup, ia ingin sekali tapi janji yang dibuatnya dengan sang ibu sudah mengikatnya duluan. Sakura tahu bahwa Makoto tak bisa ikut karena suatu hal.

"Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Makoto- _kun_ ada hal yang lebih penting."

"Bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Sudah, jangan merasa tidak enak begitu. Maaf ya, sudah mengajakmu mendadak. _Jaa_... aku duluan ya, Makoto- _kun_." Potong Sakura seenaknya, ia berlari menjauhi Makoto yang masih tercengang menuju gerbang utama sekolah.

Biasanya disana, Una telah menungguinya dengan sabar dan setia bersama _Rolls Royce_ milik ayahnya. Ya... Sakura selalu dijemput oleh keduanya, tak jarang pula dua sahabatnya di kelas sering pulang bersama menggunakan kuda besi mahal itu dan tentu saja Una yang selalu menyetir.

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti tepat di depan gerbang, kali ini pelayan setianya itu tak berada disana. Kemana dia? Tumben-tumbenan ia terlambat menjemput, atau... telah terjadi sesuatu kepadanya di tengah jalan. Sakura berharap bukan hal buruk yang menimpa Una.

Peluh-peluh kecil membasahi hampir setiap sudut dahi lebar Sakura, disertai nafasnya yang memburu.

"Sakura- _chan_ , tunggu!"

Makoto mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa ibuku melarangku untuk pergi ke daerah pantai atau laut, berbahaya. Akhir-akhir ini ibuku bilang bahwa laut sedang sakit." Lanjutnya.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya hingga rambut _pink_ panjang sepinggangnya ikut bergeser ke samping, pertanda gadis cilik tersebut bergaya seolah tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan bocah baru di sekolahnya itu. Makoto terlihat berpikir keras, untuk menerangkan pada Sakura tentang maksud perkataan ibunya yang telah di- _copypaste_ olehnya.

" _Uhh_... _emm_... maksudnya... _emm_..."

Sakura tergelak, kedua telapak tangannya segera tertempel ke bagian perut seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Makoto- _kun_ serius sekali, sungguh lucu."

" _Eh_?"

"Aku mengerti maksud Makoto- _kun_ kok. Jangan khawatir, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Makasih ya sudah khawatir padaku."

Makoto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sementara Sakura memasang senyuman palsu itu lagi dihadapannya. Baru saja pemuda cilik tersebut mengeluarkan suara hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebagai tambahan, Una- _san_ sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan wajah yang tak mampu diprediksi.

" _Ehem_ , nona Sakura. Sudah saatnya kita pulang."

" _Eh_ _ah_ iya." Sakura terkejut, namun itu hanya sesaat saja.

Una kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bocah bermata hijau muda tersebut, dan tak lama setelahnya membungkukkan badan. Makoto serta merta ikut membungkukkan badannya pertanda menghormati yang lebih tua.

"Tuan muda Tachibana, terimakasih telah menemani nona Sakura hingga saya datang menjemput."

"I-iya."

Sakura memelototi Makoto, membuat bocah itu kurang nyaman.

"A-ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja gaya bicaramu sederhana, kupikir Makoto- _kun_ bukanlah anak orang kaya."

"Tidak Sakura- _chan_ , bukan begitu. Aku..."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok ya Makoto- _kun_! Ayo Una- _san_."

Gadis cilik itu menggandeng tangan Una, raut mukanya terlihat berseri-seri. Ia tampak tak perduli pada kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin disampaikan oleh Makoto, yang sebenarnya harus ia perhatikan. Rupanya rasa senang untuk berlibur bersama kedua orangtuanya membuatnya melupakan dunia untuk sejenak. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura beserta Una dan _Rolls Royce_ milik ayahnya menghilang ditelan tikungan. Makoto menghela nafas.

"Aku memang bukan orang kaya, Sakura- _chan_. Aku hanya... orang aneh bagimu."

 **.**

Una membukakan pintu mobil, dan Sakura segera keluar. Ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu diluar beserta para pelayan yang lain, sesuai janji tadi pagi.

"Kaa- _san_... Tou- _san_... ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Sakura dengan nada manja.

Keduanya mengangguk patuh, lalu memasuki mobil kebanggaan keluarga tersebut setelah sebelumnya sang ayah memerintahkan kepada para pelayan yang lain untuk mengikuti mereka menggunakan kendaraan lain yang berada di dalam garasi sebelah barat.

Dalam perjalanan, Sakura tak henti-hentinya menceritakan bagaimana ia bertingkah laku di sekolah, apa yang sudah dipelajarinya hari ini, mendapatkan ucapan ulang tahun dari kedua teman akrab yang duduk sebangku dengannya, hingga pertemuannya dengan murid baru yang sedikit kocak di koridor sekolah.

Sang ibu kelihatannya sangat menikmati rentetan cerita demi cerita yang dituturkan anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu, sampai terkadang ia tak mampu menahan tawa yang ditahannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sang ayah? Pria paruh baya itu memang ikut mendengarkan tapi pandangannya selalu tertuju pada panorama alam yang menyapa mereka di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tepi pantai pribadi mereka.

"Maaf, tuan dan nyonya. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Una lalu berdeham.

Suami istri Haruno itu mengangguk bersamaan, diiringi Sakura dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Horeeeee~!" teriaknya senang.

Para pelayan lainnya yang telah turun dari mobil pun menjeritkan isyarat yang sama dalam hati. Pantai yang begitu tenang, deburan ombak silih berganti menyapu ujung permukaan daratan penuh pasir-pasir putih kecoklatan.

Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka semua berdiri, terdapat jembatan kecil dari kayu yang menyambungkan antara daratan dengan air laut yang tengah pasang dimana sebuah _yacht_ telah menanti mereka.

Keadaan sekitar memang sedang tenang, bahkan ketika air laut semakin pasang. Keluarga Haruno beserta pelayan-pelayannya bergantian memasuki _yacht_ pribadi tersebut. Meskipun hanya tergolong kapal pesiar kecil, tiap ruangan di dalamnya lumayan luas. Sakura menyukainya, ia menyukai hari ulang tahunnya kali ini.

Tepat sebelum bencana itu terjadi.

Kumpulan gumpalan-gumpalan awan _stratus_ dan _kumulus_ entah bagaimana menjadi satu, menutupi cerahnya langit biru yang tadinya menaungi. Semakin padat dan kelabu. Ombak yang tadinya tenang sekarang berubah menjadi liar dan ganas, membuat _yacht_ pribadi keluarga Haruno itu terombang-ambing. Sakura menangis. Hari dimana ia seharusnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan justru menjadi hari yang menakutkan serta mencekam.

Ia kemudian teringat pesan Makoto, yang mengatakan bahwa laut sedang sakit. Mungkin ini maksudnya. Apakah ibu Makoto seorang peramal? _Ah_ tapi di zaman sekarang intuisi peramal hanyalah kepalsuan dari balik layar untuk mendapatkan rasa kagum dan juga pujian dari masyarakat.

"Jangan takut sayang, ibu disini." Seru ibu Sakura sembari menenangkan anaknya.

"Selama ada _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ disisiku, aku tidak takut apapun." Jawab Sakura, ia tersenyum.

Sang ibu lalu mendekap gadis manisnya, seolah tak membiarkan siapapun mendekat. Tak lama, terdengar suara benturan keras. Sakura juga ibunya terpental ke dinding kamar, keduanya pingsan.

Setelah itu, semuanya menggelap. Dingin, basah, air memasuki tenggorokan. Sakura kecil tak berdaya. Namun, ia merasakan seseorang menciumnya. Bukan. Udara. Orang tak dikenal itu rupanya memberikan bantuan pernafasan sementara, sambil mengangkat tubuh Sakura menuju ke permukaan laut. Sakura sempat membuka matanya sedikit, ia melihat kelebatan ekor hijau keemasan.

Sayangnya, kegelapan menang mutlak dan membuat Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

Deburan ombak terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sakura yang masih tergolek lemah, ia mulai terbatuk-batuk. Air laut yang asin perlahan dimuntahkannya sampai tak bersisa. Nafasnya tersengal.

"... kura... Sakura... nona Sakura!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, seseorang dengan suara _bariton_ yang cukup _familiar_ di telinganya.

"U...na- _san_?"

"Iya, ini saya nona. Syukurlah anda tidak apa-apa."

Una memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, takut gadis kecil itu menghilang lagi nanti.

"Sa-sakit..."

" _Ah_... maafkan saya."

Pelayan setia di keluarga Haruno itu bergegas melepaskan pelukannya, berharap rasa sakit Sakura berkurang. Sakura terkesiap ketika ia memandang wajah Una, pelayan paruh baya tersebut mirip seseorang saat rambut klimis yang biasanya disisir ke belakang kini tampak basah dan poninya menggantung menutupi dahi. Ia lebih terlihat muda kalau seperti itu.

"Tidak usah minta maaf." Sakura tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Oh_ ya, dimana _kaa-san, tou-san_ , dan yang lain?"

Sakura mulai panik, ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada semuanya. Namun, Una membelai rambut _pink_ panjang Sakura dan menenangkannya. Berkata bahwa kedua orangtua sang nona muda selamat, hanya saja belum sadarkan diri. Sementara itu, para pelayan yang lain juga tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun sewaktu Una menunjukkan mereka pada Sakura. Sakura sempat bingung, tapi ia hanya perduli akan keselamatan semuanya.

"Una- _san_ sudah menelepon polisi atau bantuan lainnya?"

"Tentu nona."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian pingsan kembali.

 **.**

Selang beberapa hari tak lama setelah Sakura pingsan, ia menemukan dirinya terbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit ditemani oleh Makoto yang ketiduran di samping ranjangnya. _Eh_ tunggu! Makoto? Siapa yang memberitahukan tentang keadaannya pada bocah laki-laki itu?

Makoto mengerang, ia membalik posisi wajahnya hingga terasa seolah ia tengah menatap Sakura. Degupan-degupan itu kembali tercipta di dada Sakura. Makoto yang seperti ini dimatanya benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dilihat melebihi apapun. _Ah_ tunggu sebentar! Haduh kenapa harus sekarang sih? Lubang hidung Sakura tergelitik, gatal. Gawatnya, ia tak kuat menahannya. Lalu...

" _HATCHIH_!"

Ya ampun, rusak sudah momen sesempurna ini. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Makoto? Tentu saja terbangun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari ranjang, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menguap dengan tidak etisnya.

" _Nghh_... Sakura- _chan_ sudah bangun ya? Maaf, aku ketiduran."

"I-iya. _Ah_ ti-tidak apa-apa kok, ma-maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

Sakura memalingkan mukanya, sungguh dirinya sangat malu. Mau dikata apa, kalau laki-laki yang disukai mendengar suara bersinnya hampir seperti gong begitu. Gadis manis itu tahu pasti bahwa Makoto pastinya pusing sekarang ini, karena tidurnya yang nyenyak menjadi kacau.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku." Makoto tersenyum, "Keadaanmu sendiri bagaimana, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Lumayan... pegal. Memangnya sudah berapa hari aku disini? Orangtuaku dimana? Una- _san_ dan yang lainnya juga? Lalu, bagaimana Makoto- _kun_ tahu kalau aku dirawat disini?"

Pertanyaan beruntun itu semula mengejutkan Makoto, akan tetapi raut wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi penuh senyum. Senyuman yang mampu melelehkan siapapun, termasuk Sakura.

"Kalau kedua orangtua Sakura- _chan_ , tadi sebelum aku tertidur mereka menjengukmu bersama para pelayan. Lalu... mereka bertanya macam-macam padaku, salah satunya... apakah aku teman 'spesial' Sakura- _chan_. _Hehe_ , kujawab saja iya supaya aku bisa menemani Sakura- _chan_ disini lebih lama."

Sakura mendekap dadanya lebih dalam, kejujuran Makoto membuatnya ingin terbang. Ia memang menyukai pemuda itu sejak awal dirinya bertatapan dengannya di koridor sekolah tempo hari.

"Te-terimakasih."

"Lalu soal yang lainnya, mereka baik-baik saja. Kalau berapa hari, mungkin sekarang sudah hari keempat. Bukan hanya aku, seluruh sekolah tahu kalau Sakura- _chan_ mengalami kecelakaan parah di laut. Jadi... laut waktu itu memang sedang sakit." Makoto menjedanya sebentar, "Yamanaka- _san_ dan Hyuuga- _san_ menangis ketika mereka datang menjenguk Sakura- _chan_ setiap mereka datang membesuk kesini, tadi juga begitu. Mereka berdua berharap Sakura- _chan_ cepat sadar. Syukurlah doa mereka terkabul, mereka pasti bahagia."

"Menangis? Kenapa?"

Sakura benar-benar tak memahaminya, padahal hubungan mereka hanya terjalin berkat hubungan bisnis antar orangtua mereka. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan 'sahabat'?

Makoto mengusap lembut kepala Sakura sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Sakura- _chan_ lucu juga. Tentu saja mereka menangis karena peduli padamu, itulah yang disebut dengan sahabat."

"Begitu ya? _Umm_... kalau Makoto- _kun_ , apakah punya sahabat?"

"Tentu saja. Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, dan Rin. Mereka lah sahabatku."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan menautkan alisnya. Semuanya perempuan? Jangan-jangan, Makoto sebenarnya adalah anak laki-laki yang _popular_ di kalangan para gadis? Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Makoto cemas melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_? Kepalamu sakit ya?"

"Makoto- _kun_ ternyata _popular_ ya, enaknya disukai oleh empat anak perempuan sekaligus. Aku jadi iri."

Pada akhirnya Makoto tak kuasa menahan tawanya, baru kali ini Sakura melihat tawa yang begitu lepas karena biasanya teman-teman sebayanya enggan atau selalu jaim bila berada di dekatnya. Anehnya, Sakura tak merasa bahwa tawa Makoto yang membahana di kamar _VIP_ itu untuk memperoloknya.

"Sakura- _chan_ memang lucu. _Hahahaha_... ma-maaf... _hahahaha_... perutku sakit."

Buliran airmata menetes dari ujung mata Makoto.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Makoto mencoba sekuat tenaga menghentikan acara tertawanya, setelah berhasil barulah ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa ia menyeka airmata yang tadi mengalir sukses berkat tawa terbahak-bahaknya.

"Tidak... Sakura- _chan_ tidak salah bicara, hanya salah duga. Keempat sahabatku itu semuanya anak laki-laki kok. Nama mereka yang membuat mereka disangka perempuan, bahkan aku juga. Makoto kan lebih banyak digunakan untuk nama anak perempuan."

" _Oh_ begitu... aku bisa lega dong ya?"

" _Eh_?"

" _Ah_ tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Sakura tersenyum, jangan sampai Makoto mengetahui kalau ia suka pada pemuda bermata teduh itu. Bahan obrolan lain, Sakura harus segera mencarinya. Kalau suasana yang sudah terbangun enak begini jadi canggung, rasanya bakal aneh. Ayolah Sakura, kamu pasti bisa!

" _Oh_ ya, Makoto- _kun_ terus menjagaku selama empat hari ini?"

"Iya. Aku tidak keberatan kok. Aku malah senang, mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjaga Sakura- _chan_."

Makoto menyunggingkan senyum. Semburat _pink_ kemerahan mewarnai sudut pipi Sakura. Ia merasa semenjak dirinya dan Makoto bertemu, mereka berdua telah terikat oleh ' _akai ito_ ' atau benang merah takdir. Sayangnya ia tak memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat benang tersebut, dan hanya bisa berharap bahwa kebersamaan ini dapat berlangsung untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _a/n. Haruskah kami meneruskan cerita ini?_

 _Baik_ author, typer, _dan_ editor _pun menjadi galau tingkat dewa._

 _Masih ada misterinya, tapi karena ini demi_ event _dengan_ hashtag _#TanabataChallenge yang diadakan oleh Skye Dash, maka kami putuskan untuk berhenti sampai disini saja dulu._

 _Kalau ada yang ingin minta diteruskan, PM atau_ review _saja kami._

 _Terimakasih sudah mau membaca karya abal ini (bagi yang membacanya)._

 _*_ ojigi _*_


End file.
